09 December 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-12-09 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Only a couple of tracks available. *Thanks to Lorcan and his tracklisting database for help in putting this tracklisting together. Sessions *Blithe only session, recorded 7th November 1993, repeat, first broadcast 19 February 1994. No known commercial release. *Four Brothers #3, recorded 27th October 1994. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Rene P: Also Known As A Jazz () TCR *Bluetones: Number 11 (v/a 2x7" - Return To Splendour) Fierce Panda NING 03 *Four Brothers: Wachiveiko (session) *Wingtip Sloat: Arc Of A Worm's Trail (album - Chewyfoot) VHF VHF 17 *Patti Page :Cross Over The Bridge *Tony Rebel & Wayne Wonder: Cross Over The Bridge (7") Penthouse *Blithe: Lying Awake/Hell Of Man (session) *Supergrass: Man Size Rooster (7") Backbeat BEAT 6 *Brides Make Acid: Edge Of My Mind (Cologne Mix) (12" - Boneheads And Pussies) Outcast CLAN HANI 011 *Bowery Electric: Let Me Down (untitled 2x7") Hi-Fidelity Recordings HI-FI 001 # *Your Majesty: Intention = 15% (album - Jive Shucker) Double Deuce 01 # *Four Brothers: Tsvaga Hunhu (session) *Duane Eddy: Dear 53310761 (8xCD - Twangin' From Phoenix To LA) Bear Family *Brutal Truth: Godplayer (7") Earache *Ultrahigh: Killer Bees Of Guatemala (v/a album - Rauschen 8) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 1-014 *Blithe: Big One (session) *Clyde Davenport: The Old Cow Died In The Forks Of The Branch (album - Clydeoscope (Rare & Beautiful Tunes From The Cumberland Plateau)) County 788 *Create!: Nothing Personal (v/a 2x7" - Return To Splendour) Fierce Panda NING 03 *Fire Fox & 4-Tree: Warning (12") Philly Blunt PB 002 *Ciccone Youth: Addicted To Love (album - The Whitey Album) Blast First BFFP 28CD *Doc Tom: Moskito (v/a album - Rough And Fast) Riot Beats RB 9 *Blithe: Allegiance (session) *Smog: Your Face (v/a album - Hey Drag City) Domino WIGCD 16 *Four Brothers: Takabua Neko (session) *Elevate: The Train Journey (album - Bronzee) The Flower Shop Recordings FLOWCD001 *Chuck E: Street Lovin' (12" - The Chuck EP) Whitehouse WYHS 038 *Shiloh: Railroad Song (album - Shiloh) Amos AAS 7016 *Monster Truck Five: After Shiloh (10" - Gimme Five) Chrome Frog *Half:Q: Nightvisit (12" - The Warehouse E.P.) Out On A Limb COL 7T *Terror Fabulous: ? (12" - Giligant) Digital B VPRD-5573 *A Shrine: Number (v/a 7" - Around The World With Sticky Records) Sticky STICKY 12 *Blithe: Soft (session) *Prophets Of Da City: Remember Where We Came From (album - Age Of Truth) TUSK TUCD 30 *Flying Saucer Attack: November Mist (album - Distance) Domino WIGCD 12 *Arch Stanton: Ready Made Machine (single - Jesus Down The Co-Op) MaKo MaKo MAK001 *Kickstand: Teenage Kicks (album - Kickstand) Queenie QL05 *MikeroBenics: Diadora (12") Harthouse HH 056 *NRA: Another Day At Work (album - Access Only) Bitzcore INDIGO 1693-2 *Four Brothers: Mberko Yakaramba (session) *Royaltones: Flamingo Express (v/a album - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'N' Roll Volume 4) ACE CDCHD 500 Tracks marked # available on file. File ;Name *1994-12-xx Peel December 1994.mp3 ;Length *1:05:05 (to 0:07:12) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from SB1072, SB1041 and SB1042 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/?an4293ec7gubn8p Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1994 Category:Weatherman22's Tapes